


⛓ " I'm Not The Most Dangerous Guy Here You Know," ⛓ A Prinxiety Shortfic ⛓

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Confident Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fanfiction, Implied Death Of Another Inmate, M/M, Murderer au, No Fluff, No Smut, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Unconfident Roman, Virgil Is A Murderer, adult au, otp, prision AU, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: The jail cell door clanged loudly as Roman turned in fear to his cell. Lying on the top bunk was a boy with dyed purple hair which stuck out greatly from his orange jumpsuit. The boy's eyes skimmed towards him as Roman felt himself shaking.He chuckled as he sat upon his bed, sitting straight up." You scared or me or something?" He smiled.Roman was sent to Standers Street Prison for a crime he didn't do and he is terrified of spending the rest of his life in the horribly decorated facility. When him and the murderer, Virgil Crow is forced in the same room under the situation of them being inmates, Virgil ends up being a lot more charismatic than the poor boy expected...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Kudos: 34





	⛓ " I'm Not The Most Dangerous Guy Here You Know," ⛓ A Prinxiety Shortfic ⛓

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> I Just Finished The Two Princes And I'm Very Upset About It. Yes, The Podcast Was One Of The Greatest Vibes Of My Life But Who Gave Her The Right To End? I'm Relistening To It To See Foreshadowing I Missed And Try And Reliving The Great Memory I Have Associated With It.
> 
> Word Count: 412 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,190 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 30 Seconds

" Stay in there and don't cause any trouble!"

The jail cell door clanged loudly as Roman turned in fear to his cell. Lying on the top bunk was a boy with dyed purple hair which stuck out greatly from his orange jumpsuit. The boy's eyes skimmed towards him as Roman felt himself shaking. 

He chuckled as he sat upon his bed, sitting straight up.

" You scared or me or something?" He smiled. "No... I'm just new to this kind of environment," Roman said, trying to use his acting skills to ease the situation. He contemplated telling his new inmate his name and stared at the bottom bunk. 

" Unless you're going to be sleeping on the floor, you're getting the bottom bunk," The boy said with a chuckle. There was silence between them.

" Well if you're not going to continue the conversation, I'll take lead," He said as Roman stayed put in the corner of the cell. " My name is Virgil Crow and I'm here for... hmm I can't seem to remember, oh yes murdering an elderly neighbour when I was 20," He said.

" What... age are you now?" Roman asked, trying to quell the panic of being in the same room as a murderer. I mean, at least who wasn't with... no there wasn't anyone else who would rather be with!

" I'm 21 now, imagine a little 16 years old me thinking I'd have the best 21st birthday ever," Virgil said, looking towards the ceiling with an uncomfortable silence between them, he likely lost in thought. " You know... the guards here didn't want anyone to be put in here with, they thought I was too dangerous," He commented. " I mean they seem quite keen to put the mass murders in the same jail cell together so I view myself as not the worst around here," Virgil said. " Just don't try and get cocky with them, they see you as a snappable twig and you don't want to end up like that little guy, Patton," Virgil said with a smirk coming across his face.

" Look I'm not going to murder you with a Rubix Cube so just try and get over the shock of being in prison and get under there," He said with a pause of hesitance with Roman quickly obeying him.

" Now that's a good little boy," He heard Virgil's smooth words as he heard a thud on top of the bunk bed. Roman lay down in his bed, utterly lost.


End file.
